Manufacture and maintaining freshness of the agricultural products is a continuous procedure of the agricultural production which is considered to “secondary industry” during the agricultural reproduction. The preservation, manufacture and maintaining the freshness of the agricultural product after the agricultural production are attached primary importance to the agriculture all over the world. The vegetables and fruits are fresh foods and easily become putrid. In order to extend the duration of freshness, one form of maintaining freshness of the vegetables and fruits is cold storage which can preserve the vegetables and fruits for a long time to supply them next year, even if the environmental temperature is high. Cold storage can reduce the respiratory rate and the rot rate of the vegetables and fruits, and incidence of the Pathogenic bacteria, to prevent the tissue from wane and extend the duration of freshness. There are many methods for maintaining the freshness with high energy consumption which can create a lower temperature circumstance than the freezing point of the tissue of the vegetables and fruits. However, the cold storage technology is of high energy consumption, and the foods are unacceptable for consumers due to the unsuitable storage temperature for the foods. The key to prevent the vegetables and fruits from cold-injury or cool-damage are, for example, to keep the storage temperature suitable depending on the nature of particular vegetables and fruits, to gradually reduce the temperature for avoiding the cold-injury, and so on. Therefore, there is a need to improve the cold storage technology which can consume lower energy and prevent the vegetables and fruits from cold-injury or cool-damage during the period of preservation.